


Taking Back and Setting Free

by furostomiyuuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Free! - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, Free! Starting Days, M/M, No yandere promise, POV First Person, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furostomiyuuki/pseuds/furostomiyuuki
Summary: Makoto doesn't want to cause anyone trouble, but even Haru knows he's way too sensitive. Now that Rin is in the picture, Makoto doesn't know how to handle the pain he feels when he sees them together. Should he take action to get what he wants more than anything-his Haru-chan?Based off a very underrated moment in Free! Eternal Summer





	1. The Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Writing isn't something I have a particular talent for but I love getting into the heads of characters during relationship setups, so I really wanted to make this happen. Please Read with a grain of salt(◡﹏◡✿) as this is my first time posting something. This is from Makoto's POV, and the italics are his thoughts. Please enjoy!

Saturday, June 18th

 

I’m at a loss. Sure, people tell me that I can understand people more than others, often too well. Haru-chan always worries about me; people tend to step on me because I’m “too nice”. This...this is different. Maybe I should start from the beginning, almost a month after I swam with Rin, Nagisa, and Haru-chan - just like when we were in elementary school. Even though we got disqualified that day, none of us will ever forget it, ever want to forget it. It was...it created a power I could only describe as magic, a magic that fixed broken bonds and strengthened them, bringing us all closer together. Even Rei was affected, and he wasn’t even in the race, although now that I think about it, he helped make this magic. We all felt it, the healing, attractive spell so strong that the four of us hugged for what seemed like so long but yet not enough all at the same time. That day really was special.

 

Unfortunately, I think the magic we conjured up was too much, too strong because it affected those who needed the magic the most.

 

Rin and Haru-chan.

 

Thinking of those names together like that...it gives me a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hate it, it feels so selfish but so painful. I didn’t start having these feelings until that day in late summer when we had that joint practice with Samezuka’s swim team. Well...really it was a pool party that Nagisa planned on a whim and dragged Rei into. I would say I pity the serious, glasses wearing perfectionist - but I look at him and I can tell that through his complaints and protests he was glad to once again follow the smaller boy into another one of his mischievous schemes. 

He said, “It’s a party to celebrate being friends again!” His blonde hair bounced in excitement, just like he was, eyes sparkling with the makings of a plan. He then promptly exclaimed, “ Come on, Rei-chan! We’ve got a party to plan!”, grabbed Rei by the hand and dragged him from our pool at Iwatobi HIgh to who-knows-where. Soon, before we knew it the five of us(including Kou-chan) were standing beside Samezuka’s pool, the thing filled with balloons of every shape. The walls were lined with multi-colored streamers and on the opposite was was a banner. Clearly homemade by Nagisa, it read, “Congrats on not being a loner, Rin!” It was very sweet of him, and practically had his name written all over it, down to the animals he drew on it; there were a few too many penguins. 

 

Everyone gathered to start the party by congratulating Rin, but before anyone could say a word the water-obsessed swimmer had already stripped himself of his clothes and dived into the pool, smoothly sliding in the water despite the balloons.  _ That’s my amazing Haru-chan. _ But he wasn’t  _ mine _ , that was just plain selfish. My best and oldest friend, sure, but not just mine. As much as I wanted to put that label on him, I knew that wasn’t right. Haru was meant to be free, always. He didn’t want someone to stake a claim on him; I would never want to take that away from him.

 

As he finally came up for air floating, ocean-blue eyes closed with a look of bliss on his face Rin shouted, “Hey! Care about something other than the pool for once, you moron!” I could tell that Rin felt relaxed, however, because he decided to throw off his jersey an follow suit, promptly splashing Haru, who wasn’t fazed at all. I smiled, happy to see them both being themselves. Everyone else shrugged and started partying anyway. We had a great time, and Nagisa had yet to disappoint anyone with the parties he threw, no matter how random they were. 

 

Later we were cleaning up, the sun barely starting to set. Because I was taller, my job was to tear down the streamers. I didn’t like being put on the spot when this was brought up in front of everyone, but it probably saved the others a lot of trouble so I was fine with it. I turned to Nagisa who was taking balloons that Rei had to fish out of the pool. “Nagisa, you threw a great party again! I really had fun.” Nagisa beamed over his shoulder at me.

“Thanks, Mako-chan! But during everything, it was Rei-chan that made it  _ beautiful _ ! Thanks, Rei-chan!” He winked at me, knowing he just said the word that Rei was not only obsessed with but was all the more grateful for.

“B-but of course, Nagisa-kun! After all, I couldn’t let you do all of these things nice things for Matsuoka-san by yourself,” he replied, pushing his glasses up his nose to try to keep his composure. It didn’t work and he blushed profusely. I know that what he was really saying: _ I had a lot of fun planning it with you _ . It was so sweet. I know someone else would tease them for flirting, but I decided to leave them alone about it.   _ I bet Rin would _ I thought to myself as I tore down the last set of streamers.

 

_ Speaking of which...where is he? _

 

I surveyed the crowd of various Samezuka swim club members looking for red hair...and finding none. I decided to go look for him in the locker rooms. 

“Rin? You in here?”

I peeked inside and found no one immediately. No words answered but echoing laughter did. I entered the virtually empty locker room and heard the person that the laughter came from say. “Man, Haru! I didn’t realize how much I missed you guys! None of you have changed a bit. After having gone away to Australia I finally starting to feel like I’m home.”

_ Oh, Haru-chan is here! _ I started to get that floaty feeling I get whenever he’s around. I imagine it probably feels similar to what Haru-chan feels when he’s in the water: a feeling so familiar but full of awe all at once. Sharp teeth gleamed in the dark as I turned the corner by one of the lockers to find Rin talking with Haru-chan for the first time in years. I started toward them when what they call my “people sense” went off. What was wrong here? It looked perfectly fine, they were just catching up. In spite of this something stirred deep inside me. It was screaming, urging to whip out the thing that would bring Haru-chan to my side instead of Rin’s, to make those endless eyes look only at me. The same thing that would make Haru-chan hate me, trapping him forever.

That word.

_ Mine _


	2. Haru-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto walks home with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a theory...I think that Makoto still calls Haru "Haru-chan" in his head, but he slips up from time to time. I also think that he's the type to really cherish his memories with his friends more than anything, since he's so caring (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧. Anyway, there's a little background story for you're imagination's pleasure in here. Please enjoy and thanks for the support!

Sunday, June 19th

  
  


Sorry I stopped in the middle of that...my siblings Ran and Ren needed help with their homework and then we ended up playing video games the rest of the night. Where was I…? Oh, right! 

 

So I stumbled back as if these thoughts had hit me in the chest - hard. Pushing down that instinct and shoving that word back into its own cage, I turned on my heels and walked right back out of the locker room.  _ I won’t be able to talk to them like this, not now. Besides, it would be rude to interrupt. _ As I reasoned with myself Nagisa ran up to me.

“Mako-chan, we’re done! I wish I could have parties this big all the time if there are these many people to help with the clean-up. Anyway, you and Haru-chan can go home now!” I gave him my best smile, the last wisp of that monster finally tucking away inside me. Before I could say a word Nagisa noticed something behind me and ran around me to reach it. It was Haru-chan, having come out and ready to leave. “Haru-chan, we’re done so you can leave. Ima walk home with Rei-chan!” I smiled for real this time. Nagisa after a party was like a four-year-old on a sugar high, and I found it cute - especially because it meant he was really happy. Haru-chan nodded in response to Nagisa’s announcement and deep blue eyes looked at me.

“Makoto.”

I understood. “Sure! Let’s go.” I waved goodbye to everyone on our way out. When I looked at Rin he had a strange look on his face I couldn’t quite place. It ate at me a little, but I at least convinced myself to worry about it later. After all, this was one of the best times of the day for me, this time that I got to walk home with Haru-chan, and I didn’t want unnecessary distractions. I love going home with my dark-haired friend while the sun reached to kiss the horizon, painting our usually humble seaside town in warm, deep colors that seemed to make the world reflect my feelings, seeing the beauty in them. This is the feeling of Haru-chan on my right side. I don’t know why he always does that, but I’m not complaining - I just always have an itch to hold his hand like when we were kids. Wanting an excuse to look at him, I turned and said, “Did you have fun at the party, Haru-chan?” He looked at me then, his eyes painted gold in the sunset as he nodded his assent, his stoic face unchanging. This may have been a non-committal response, but I saw the sparkle and slight upturn of his eyes that told me he had enjoyed it in his own way. I smiled back, even when he said, “And drop the -chan.”

 

_ Ah, that reminds me of that time years ago. _ The time when Haru-chan first said it. It was the spring before our first year of middle school. Haru never really cared when it came to boy’s teasing him about his girly name, but one day there was a little incident. Some girls had confessed to me on Valentine’s Day, pairing it with chocolate. This was not my first time, but it never got any easier to have to let people down like that. I told them the truth: there was someone I already liked. Some left in tears. Over a month later one of them stormed up to me and Haru-chan while we were in the park splitting a popsicle, saying that she was in shock. Why? Well, she said she couldn’t give up on me just yet, and figured that I had fed that excuse to be nice. She picked up on some rumors floating around her class that I spent time with a “Haruka” whom I referred to as “Haru-chan”. The girly name seemed to settle her for the time being, but then she decided to find out just who this girl was, only to find that he was a guy. After all the time she spent agonizing over this situation she was angry. She let it out by complaining with a tear-streaked face, “Why are you calling a GUY ‘Haru-chan’ in the first place!? You make it sound so full of affection too, as if you have feelings for him!” I’m sure she was just very upset to have said such things - I don’t blame her. After an attempted apology from me she ran off with a deep blush coloring her face. Haru-chan huffed. I knew what that meant.

_ That was so annoying _

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t expect that to happen.” I was sure a blush was dashed across my face as well.

Those eyes that had been staring at me since that girl and stomped up were sincere and searching. “It’s not your fault.”

I smiled, feeling better immediately at his assurance. “Thanks, Haru-chan!”

He looked away, and there was silence for a moment that seemed to last forever.

“...Drop the -chan.”

 

I was snapped out of my reverie by our arrival at the steps at the end of our walk leading to our respective homes. I never did truly stop calling him that, not in my head anyway. It just feels right, although it does cause me to slip up and say it out loud sometimes - and his response is always the same. We reached the place where we split up, and Haru stopped and turned to look at me for a moment. It felt like those eyes were seeing through my grin to the deepest parts of me then, parts that I had hidden away, piercing my heart. 

“W-well good night, Haru-ch...uh bye!”

I admit it must have sounded hurried, but I paired it with that grin that hopefully reached my eyes.

“Good night, Makoto.”

I tried not to run up the stairs, feeling those eyes look at me the same way they did at the time when unspoken words and sakura fell around us.

 

I’d better stop here. I have homework to do and Nagisa is texting me. He’s really worried about Rei these days. He’s been rejecting all of Nagisa’s invitations to hang out, and he’s really worried that Rei is avoiding him. As far as I know, Nagisa hasn’t done anything to upset him. I’m a little puzzled myself, but I’m sure it’ll work out. After all, they care about each other a lot! ...I hope Haru-chan doesn’t try to do something like that with me again...it was hard enough before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell when this takes place? I have a few secrets in here that I hope you guys figure out along the way. When I finish I might make some fan art, since drawing anime is my true forte. See ya!


	3. Blanket of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! I realized as I was writing this that Makoto seems rather introverted for someone so social. He just worries about himself too little. I know that's something he's struggled with because it's in Free! Starting Days. Don't worry though, things will perk up after this. For now, please enjoy Makoto's perspective of Free! Eternal Summer's events.

Tuesday, June 21st

 

I really hope getting all of this out there will give me some ideas about what to do now, though it's kind of embarrassing. Uwah, now my face is all red! I should probably finish though... Now, as for what happened after saying goodbye to Haru-chan…

 

“Tadaima.”

“Okaeri.”

I greeted my mom, who has a smile so warm and inviting that I’d feel at home even if I were somewhere I’d never been before. I can only hope to smile like she does. Ran and Ren kind almost tumbled down the stairs a moment later.

“Onii-chan, welcome home! Want to play?” Ran said, looking up from my waist.

“Onii-chan, can we play air-trapeze? Please?” Ren said next to her.

I smiled at the twins.

“You want to play that old game? Aren’t you tired of it yet?”

Ran almost looked offended as she replied, “No! Onii-chan is big and strong, and I like to feel like I’m flying!” Ren nodded his agreement. I laughed.

“I know what you mean. Ok! Let me change first.” I passed them and went up the stairs. As I walked up the stairs I thought once again that swimming everyday has its perks. I have a lot of muscle from training, so even though the twins were eight now they weren’t very hard to lift. I know I’m the biggest guy on the team, with a little trouble taking on too much muscle. Haru-chan, however, had the perfect body for swimming. Rin too, but he has to work for it. I came upon the open bathroom, my head again stuck on the thought of Rin and my closest friend together in the locker room. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror above the sink from the doorway. A sudden realization came over me as I did a double take. It was my face. I mean, I’m not talking about looking particularly bad or anything it was just...something in it. I had seen that somewhere just that day. It was the same thing I saw in Rin’s face as we left.  _ This is what it was? _

 

It was...jealousy.

 

Was Rin jealous of me and Haru-chan? That doesn’t make any sense, there was nothing for him to be worried about. But then again, was I any different? That explained the uneasy feeling I harbored. 

 

Running away from my thoughts again, I quickly went to my room and changed. I hopped back downstairs where Ran and Ren were waiting. I tried to look cheerful for them, holding up my arms and chirping, “Ok guys, grab on!” They each wrapped their arms around a bicep, and I lifted them and started to spin until their laughter mixed with shouts of “I’m dizzy!” I put them down again and we all ended up laughing on the floor. Being with my family always eases negative feelings I might have. We played until dinner, after which I went through my usual routine of homework and my nighttime regimen. Before I knew it I was laying on my bed in the dark, with nothing to keep me from thoughts I didn’t want to deal with.

 

Rin and Haru together? I had nothing against Rin, after all, we were old friends. But the thought of Haru with someone else makes me more upset that I care to admit. But my feelings were probably, as Rei would say, irrational. There was probably something else there, like maybe he just wants to be as close a friend to the guy as he once was. Yeah, that was it.

 

Well after that...things were pretty normal for the most part. We would have joint practices with Samezuka every once in a while that would give us an excuse to see him. Because these increased, we became closer with it’s members. Despite their different personalities Nagisa and Nitori-san hit it off. I was able to talk about backstroke techniques with Momotaro(as he insisted he be called), their newest member. I even got to get some tips from Captain Mikoshiba before he graduated so I could be a better captain. Rin’s old best friend Sousuke came back from Tokyo, for what I’m not sure. I think he never lost the close relationship he had with Rin. It was as if they were never apart. On the other hand, he was almost as quiet as Haru-chan, with little to no interest in socializing, and a clear distaste towards Haru-chan. Maybe it had something to do with Rin, but the way he stiffened and silenced himself when they were next to each other was constant, his quietness substituted with the potency of his glares. All I can hope is that they get along better later - I’m sure they would be good friends since they’re kind of similar. 

 

Things really changed when they raced at the city tournament. I think I did pretty well, as I came in first place in the backstroke category, second heat. Then the freestyle category was next, and everyone was excited to see Haru-chan and Rin race again. As the two of them stood next to each other in front of the pool, red eyes stared at blue so intently, as if he expected something from him. The wisps of that magic swirled around them then. Nagisa jostled me with his arm, accidentally knocking me out of  _ my  _ intense stare while telling Rei about his idea for a recipe for another kind of Iwatobi Surprise Bread. Before I was pulled into that conversation I caught what Rin was saying from his lips without hearing his voice:  _ I’m going heat that cold face of yours. _ Wait...heat? I didn’t have time to dwell on it before the race took off, the shark in the lead. Haru-chan...he wasn’t swimming like he did before the off-season. Something was missing. The team and I shouted his name to cheer him on. They both made the turn with Rin way out in front. Suddenly something changed. Haru-chan started swimming faster, catching up to him. They tied for first then, and they exchanged a high-five. That’s when I knew. From the look in Haru’s eyes was the proof that something had been sparked and I knew that the magic was still there, between them. And the thing is...he needed it. Haru had found something that he needed to push him through not only the  prefecturals , but the rest of the season. Maybe even the rest of his life. 

 

I got that sick feeling in my stomach again, along with a feeling of helplessness. I realized that that was something that he couldn’t get from me. The motivation to push for what he loved to do, what caused him to thrive. I was just the stable, consistent best friend. Something that he was used to. I wouldn’t say take for granted but...Rin was different. He was as wild as fire - something that had started quickly in Haru’s life and would keep on burning and providing energy and heat for him to use in the water. What did I give him? 

 

Later, when our surprise sakura-pool for Rin was ruined by rain I realized something else too. Rin  _ knew  _ what he was going to do in the future; I didn’t. How was I supposed to support Haru in the future like I have been if I didn’t even have it together myself?

 

These thoughts chased me out of the school before anyone noticed, before the rain stopped. They had me running to my favorite spot...aways east of the school. It was a hill that was adorned with a lone tree on top of it in the middle of a patch of woods. When I was a kid, I always came here when I was upset or needed to think things through. It made me feel like I was alone with the sky, the open air giving me a chance to breathe. The rain from it seeming to caress my face in comfort, I let a few shakey, lost tears fall, hidden in the blanket of downpour. 

 

I stayed even after the rain stopped, until it was almost dark. I then got up and toddled home, the streets practically empty in this part of town. When I got home I was fussed over for being so wet and found that Ran and Ren were gone for a sleepover. So, I went upstairs, changed, and crawled into bed, and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. After an expanse of time my phone buzzed. Too exhausted to pick it up, I turned my head to where my phone was laying on my bed.  _ Why would anyone text me at this hour?  _ I looked to find… _ It’s from Haru-chan! _ He never uses his phone. Was there an emergency? I shot up and swiped up the phone to read the message. It read:

  
  


_ Hey. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Want to come over? _

  
  
  


On a bright note, we found out what Rei was doing. He was sneaking off to Samezuka to get private swimming lessons from Rin! He must have really wanted to do all of his strokes, and I can tell he worked hard. I’m so proud of him! And Rin was really kind to do that for Rei. Heh...it seems he can even keep the fire lit under Rei, who he doesn’t know that well. Good for him, I guess. See you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer and more emotional than I thought it would be, and I hope it turned out alright. Anyway guys thanks again for reading and all comments are welcome and kudos are appreciated. Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I didn't want to bore anyone. If you want this to continue please leave a kudos or something, and all comments are accepted! If there are any changes you think I should make please don't hesitate. If you guys like this I will post the next one in a couple days. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
